Wives and Daughters Sequel
by Booklover1928
Summary: A sequel to the unfinished Wives and Daughters
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to **_**Wives and Daughters**_

"Mr Gibson, I've decided to go back to Africa," Roger told Mr Gibson. "My scarlet fever has gone and it's time for me to go."

"Why do you say that?" Mr Gibson asked without looking up from his desk.

"I think I should leave Molly here." Roger explained.

"But Roger Hamely doesn't give up on cases like this." Mr Gibson replied. "I don't think you will give up. The Roger Hamely I know won't give up on anything."

"But… I don't think Molly cares for me than more of a brother."

"How do you know that? I've seen how Molly looks at you. I can see some care in her eyes."

"I think that care is of a brother, sir."

"I think it is more than that. She was completely depressed when you confessed your love to Cynthia and nearly married her."

"If only I hadn't fallen in love with Cynthia, I wouldn't be in such a problem," Roger muttered.

"No, that's not right." Mr Gibson went to sit next to the young man. "A man may never know who their true love is. Although you thought you were in love with Cynthia, you were probably deep down in love with Molly the whole time without realising. Otherwise, why else would you have gone to comfort her about a new stepmother and stepsister when you hardly even knew that?"

"I guess you're right. I never realised it before and now I love Molly more than ever. I must really go to Africa."

"After all I've told you, you still want to go back to Africa?" Mr Gibson asked in disbelief.

"Yes sir. If I stay away from Molly, then maybe my love for her will be gone by then."

"May I ask why you want that to happen?"

"Well, I don't want to stop being friends with her, because if she doesn't like me back, it could ruin our friendship."

"I need to go now, but promise me you'll think this over and only leave when you are completely sure it is the right thing to do?" Mr Gibson asked.

"Of course," Roger sighed.

Mr Gibson walked out of the room tiredly as Mrs Gibson was repeatedly calling him from downstairs. Roger stood there for a couple of seconds then silently left the house. Meanwhile, Molly was in her room, writing a letter to Cynthia.

_Dear Cynthia, _she wrote.

_It has been ages since I last saw you and I hope you're doing alright with Mr Henderson. Please say you'll write back with good news. I miss you so much, come visit me soon. Or maybe I'll go visit you._

_Your mother is busy as always, dragging me to balls and parties as well as taking me shopping for new gowns and dresses. She says my dresses are constantly getting dirty. You remember that old tree I used to sit on? I think that may be the problem. However, she doesn't know that. Remind me to stop sitting on that tree!_

_Now, I've got a couple of questions. What is it like there? How many dresses do you have so far? Have you been to any balls or parties yet? In your next letter PLEASE answer these questions!_

_I've been feeling a bit downhearted. I don't think it's because you left (but don't get me wrong I am truly depressed) but there is something else bothering me and I feel that it will soon be worse. My head aches from thinking too much and I only feel better when I'm around someone like Roger. Wait… you don't think he'll go back to Africa do you? Please tell me no. _

_From your loving sister, _

_Molly._

Molly placed the letter in an envelope then gave it to the post office. She knew she would have to wait a long time until she would receive a reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Roger was walking around the park, lost in thought about Molly. He couldn't stop thinking about her and his conversation with Mr Gibson.

_I can't believe that I actually was weak and fell for Cynthia's beauty! Personally, I'd like to blame it on Cynthia, but I can't. I know it's my entire fault for falling in love with her. I __really__ wish I hadn't fallen in love with her. Mr Gibson says it not my fault, but it is! I was weak._

Roger gave a sigh, and then headed back to Hamely Hall. He knew he had a couple of problems to sort out before leaving to Africa. As soon as he arrived, Squire Hamely was waiting for him there.

"Oh, you're back early. I wasn't expecting you for another two hours or so. You normally spend a lot of time at the Gibson household," the Squire told Roger.

"I just have a couple of… things to sort out," Roger said.

"So what are these things?" the Squire asked.

"Well, there's something I want to talk about to you. You know how I never finished my studies in Africa?"

"Yes…" the Squire said suspiciously.

"Well… I've decided to go back and continue my studies there! How does that sound?" Roger asked cautiously.

"Good for you!" the Squire told Roger. Roger immediately relaxed. "Wait… What about Molly? I'm pretty sure she will be distraught if you leave her behind."

Roger realised something in his plan. If he left, then he would leave a sad Molly even if she thought of him as a brother. The thought of leaving her behind… It all seemed as if it was never going to happen. But Roger was determined to go.

Later that evening, Mr Gibson called Molly to his study.

"Molly, please sit down, there is something I want to talk to you about. Do you remember how Roger never finished his studies in Africa?" Mr Gibson asked.

"Yes…" Molly said, but in her mind said, _please don't tell me, please no. _But Mr Gibson could tell what his daughter was thinking and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Molly. Roger is going back to Africa." Molly felt tears welling up in her eyes. Knowing she couldn't burst into tears in front of her father, Molly ran up to her bedroom. Once her door was locked, Molly sat down in the corner of her bedroom.

When Molly came out, her eyes were red and puffy. When she went down for dinner, Mr and Mrs Gibson immediately noticed and sat down either side of her.

"Molly, if there's anything you would like to tell us, we're right here for you," Mrs Gibson told Molly.

"No, I'm fine," Molly said quietly.

"Are you sure because you seem a bit- ouch!" Mr Gibson nudged his wife, interrupting her sentence.

"I'm fine," Molly said again.

"Well, why don't you have an early night? I'm sure you could do with some extra hours of sleep," Mrs Gibson asked. Silently, Molly left the table and went back upstairs without another word.

The next day, Roger went back to the Gibson household to… sort out a couple of things with Molly. However, before he could go upstairs, Mr Gibson stopped him and gestured to his study. Roger followed him curiously, wondering what it was all about.

"You will be wondering why I have asked you to come here," Mr Gibson said. "Well, I have told Molly that you will be going to Africa-" Roger groaned. "And yes, she didn't take it very well. She got a tiny bit upset when I told her. She came out hours later and her eyes were still red and watery."

"May I just go talk to Molly?" Roger asked.

"Not yet. She has just received a letter from Cynthia and is very excited. I suggest you sit down here and wait until she comes down."

Molly was ecstatic. She had not received a letter from Cynthia for a long time. She took out the letter and started to read.

_Dear Molly,_

_I am so sorry I have not been able to write to you for ages. You know me. Mr Henderson is fine, by the way. I am really happy and Mr Henderson says that we could arrange a date for you to come here. _

_Also, don't be too freaked out at Mother. She ALWAYS did that before I went to France. She'll get over the balls and new dresses. And Molly, HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO SIT ON THAT TREE? I must have told you so many times! Perhaps if you stopped sitting on that tree, you'd stop getting stains on your dresses and you wouldn't need new dresses._

_You have no idea how nice it is to be living with someone rich. Oh, and living in London is amazing! I have actually been to one party, and that was actually their party for me to welcome me to London. Let me tell you this: parties are much fancier in London. I don't really know if that is a good thing._

_I hope you're alright. I don't think he will go back to Africa, but if he has already decided to by the time you get this letter, stay strong Molly. I don't want you to be broken-hearted. I know you care for him, but I promise you, he'll be back._

_From your sister,_

_Cynthia _

Molly sighed, but knew Cynthia was right. Roger wouldn't leave Molly behind forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Roger had been waiting in Mr Gibson's study for a long while, until finally Mr Gibson came back and said Roger could go upstairs.

"Molly?" Roger knocked on the door of Molly's room. "It's me, Roger." Molly didn't know what to do. She could open the door for him or ignore him. In the end, she gave up and opened the door.

"Roger! How nice to see you," Molly said weakly. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to say goodbye before I left. I'm sure Mr Gibson told you I'm leaving." Molly wanted to slap him on the face but at the same time, wanted to hug him. But since she couldn't do both, she decided to keep her arms stiffly by her side. There was an awkward silence in which Molly walked over to Roger.

"Roger, thank you, but I think you should go now," Molly said, leading Roger to the door.

"Wait! Why?" Roger exclaimed, trying to get back into Molly's room. When Molly didn't answer, Roger gave up and started to walk slowly down the stairs. For the second time that week, Molly sat down in the corner of her bedroom and started to cry.

Mr Gibson was worried when Molly didn't show up for dinner and Roger came down from her bedroom, refusing to say a word. Mrs Gibson decided to go upstairs and check on her, but she found the door locked. It was only the next day Molly came out of her room, and once again Mr and Mrs Gibson could tell she had been crying.

Mr Gibson went to say goodbye to Roger at the port where he would take a ship to Africa. Molly didn't want to go and Mrs Gibson said she was 'too busy' when in fact she was just worried about her step-daughter.

Roger was walking down the port, hoping Molly would come and say goodbye to him with Mr Gibson. However, when he turned round, he saw Mr Gibson… but no Molly. Roger sighed and he felt depressed. His head was dizzy and he really wanted to see Molly before he left. But he knew it was not possible. With a weak smile, he waved to Mr Gibson.

"Roger! How nice to see you. I'm very sorry Molly could not come. Unfortunately, she is busy with Mrs Gibson, so she cannot be with me today," Mr Gibson lied.

"I really wanted to see her before I left, but I see it's not possible. Thank you, Mr Gibson," said Roger.

"Promise me one thing. Come back if you need to or if you are feeling home-sick. If you are still in love with Molly, come to me and I will give you permission to propose to her," Mr Gibson told Roger.

"Yes sir," replied Roger. He walked unto the ship, still thinking about Molly. Hopefully, this trip would solve his problems.

Back at home, Molly couldn't help thinking of Roger who would be on the ship at that very moment. Molly sighed and continued to sow when she suddenly pricked her finger on the needle.

"Ouch!" she cried out, and one single drop of blood fell unto the white shirt she had been mending. She looked at it for a minute then left the room to wash her finger. While Molly was in the bathroom, Mrs Gibson went into the room Molly had just been in. She saw the drop of blood on the shirt and her first conclusion was that Molly had hurt herself on purpose as she had been missing Roger. But Mrs Gibson knew Molly would never do that. She knew it was probably an accident.

A few hours later, Roger arrived in Africa. As soon as Roger stepped onto the African lands, he could feel the air was different. He was miles away from Molly and everything was different.


	4. Chapter 4

Roger's first day back in Africa was… okay. He couldn't help being sad, but he knew it was just because he was missing home… or was there something else? Roger felt as if there was something missing that wasn't home. It seemed something- or someone was keeping his head busy. He couldn't concentrate on his studies and everyone around could tell he was suffering.

"Roger, are you alright?" one of his buddies said to him softly at the end of the day.

"Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I'm completely good," Roger replied before turning to his bed.

Roger's friend was puzzled. It wasn't like Roger to say that he was alright three times. Roger's friend went to his bed, confused and wondering why Roger was acting that way.

That night, Roger couldn't sleep at all and got up the next morning with tired eyes. His friend told him to get more sleep but Roger refused, knowing he needed to continue his studies. So Roger trudged wearily through the day, unconscious that everyone was watching him. Everyone would turn their heads to look at him and not believe that he was Roger Hamely. After a while, Roger decided he couldn't cope and took matters into his own hands.

Mr Gibson received a letter from Roger a few days later.

_Dear Mr Gibson, _it said.

_I am writing to inform you on how everything is here in Africa. I've got to admit, I've been feeling quite tired lately but it's probably because I haven't got used to the work I'm doing here. I think I'm doing more now then what I was doing last time I was here. Nothing has changed. The buildings are the same and everything else is pretty much the same. _

_I've tried my best to forget about Molly, but it's really hard. She won't escape from my mind. There's like… a rope attached to my mind and she stuck, she can't escape. I'm trying to untie it, but the knot there is really complicated and it's impossible to untie. _

_Because of these… symptoms, I've decided to come back to you. Please may I have your permission to propose to Molly? I will only come back once you've replied and given your consent. I don't want to come back and realise that you don't really want me to propose to her anymore. _

_From, _

_Roger. _

Mr Gibson thought for a minute. He felt that Roger was perfect for Molly, but was not really sure how Molly would react. She could be absolutely overjoyed, or she could be depressed because she only thought of him as a brother and it would ruin their friendship. Mr Gibson started to write back, but after a couple of sentences, he couldn't think of anything else to write, so he put down the pen and went on a walk to the park to refresh his mind.

Molly heard the door bang as her father walked out. She started to wonder why he had left as he had just come back from his doctor's rounds. Molly sat there, and then crept down to her father's study. She crept stealthily to the door, her hand inches from the handle, when a voice interrupted her.

"Molly Gibson!" Mrs Gibson exclaimed. "Please do not tell me you were thinking of going into your father's study!"

Molly hung her head. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Well, Miss Gibson, do not let me catch you trying to get into there again!"

"Of course," Molly said.

"Good." Mrs Gibson walked away once she had checked Molly had gone upstairs.

The moment Mrs Gibson left, Molly decided to have another go. Once again, she crept slyly down the stairs and whipped into the study. A letter was lying on the desk and Molly went over to it. Then she started to read.


	5. Chapter 5

Roger was sitting on his bed and thinking about Molly. He wondered what Molly was doing at that very moment.

Molly was in her bedroom, crying once again, but these tears were almost tears of happiness. She just hoped her father would give consent.

Mr Gibson was walking in the same park Roger had been in after leaving Mr Gibson's study. He started to think.

_I really want to give Roger consent as he is perfect with Molly. They just seem to complete each other. My only worry is that if Molly doesn't care for Roger in the same way, their friendship may be broken and awkward. I don't want that to happen as Roger is a really nice man. But if I don't give consent and Molly does care for Roger, I would be destroying a match made in heaven. If Molly tells me how she feels, it will make this decision much easier._

Mr Gibson, deciding he would talk to Molly about the matter, trudged home.

"Molly! I want to speak to you in my study!" Mr Gibson yelled the moment he stepped through the door of his house. Molly was suddenly nervous.

Mr Gibson entered his study and the first thing he saw was that the letter from Roger. I was a couple of inches from where it was when he left it but he thought, _I'm being silly. The wind must have blown it. _Mr Gibson turned to close the window. The window was closed. He frowned. But before he could ponder on it for longer, Molly came in and Mr Gibson hurriedly put the letter away.

"What were you looking at, daddy?" Molly asked innocently, even though she knew what it was.

"Nothing," said Mr Gibson. "Anyway, Molly there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Will there be any questions?" Molly asked, suddenly knowing what he was going to talk to her about.

"Of course," Mr Gibson coughed. Molly smiled sweetly. She had a plan.

"Molly, how do you feel about Roger?" Mr Gibson asked.

"What do you mean by that, daddy?" Molly replied.

"Um… well… oh never mind!" he said in annoyance.

"Sorry?" Molly said lovingly.

"Do you like Roger or not?" Mr Gibson asked.

"As in…?" Molly said.

"Do you love him?" Mr Gibson half-shouted.

Molly smiled. It was exactly how she had planned. Her father would get annoyed and bothered and blurt the question to her. Making him uncomfortable was one of Molly's goals in life ticked off. Molly knew what to say as she wanted Roger to propose to her.

"Yes, daddy. That's why I've been feeling so sad lately."

"Thank you, Molly. In return for telling me, I have a letter from Cynthia. I told her about you and Roger, so don't be surprised if she mentions it in her letter."

Molly left the room to read the letter. As she read through it, she noticed it didn't just mention her and Roger, but the whole letter was about the matter.

_Molly,_

_I am writing this letter in a hurry. If you think Roger is for you go for it! However, I hope you will be sure about it before you accept, because I've experienced what it was like and it wasn't true love for the both of us. That's all I have to say. I'm off to a ball now!_

_Love from,_

_Cynthia _

Molly smiled. Cynthia would be having so much fun but would still be worried about her sister. Although she was getting ready for a ball, she still had time to write to her step-sister.

"Thanks, I'll just go to my room," Molly said and started to walk to the door.

"Oh, and Molly?" her father asked.

"Yes?" Molly said, turning around.

"Just… make sure you're doing the right thing,"

"Of course, father."

Molly ran up to her room, almost shouting with joy. She could see Roger soon and there was a chance that he would propose. Molly was dancing around her room, overjoyed at the good fortune that had come upon her.


	6. Chapter 6

Roger soon received his answer from Mr Gibson. As his fingers curled around the envelope, his fingers trembled and his heart started to beat fast. This one letter would change his entire future. His eyes widened at the response and he was not surprised at all. Roger knew that Mr Gibson couldn't really decline an offer like this since there was no harm in just asking Molly for her hand in marriage. His possessions were already packed and all he had to do was sign out, and then take a jeep to the port where he would take the ship back home.

Roger stood on the ship a few hours later, knowing that as the ship advanced towards home, he would be always one step closer to Molly who would be waiting for him. The wind blew on his face as the ship approached the place where Roger would have to make the biggest confession he had ever made to Molly.

"Molly! We have great news! He arrived safely from Africa and he's on his way now," Mr Gibson called to Molly from his study. Molly flew downstairs quickly and sat down in front of the door. Soon, she got impatient and started to pace around the house.

"Molly, Roger's not going to be here for another hour or so, so go do something else until then," Mrs Gibson told her after Molly had passed her for the fifth time.

"I have nothing else to do!" Molly snapped back. After realising what she said, she apologised. "Sorry, I'm just really nervous. I haven't seen Roger for ages and I don't know what to do." Molly sat down next to Mrs Gibson. "What shall I do?" she asked. "I have to wait for half an hour with nothing to do."

"Go upstairs and write a letter to your sister," Mrs Gibson answered.

"I don't have anything to tell her, though," Molly complained.

"You've been pacing for almost half an hour, so he'll be here in a couple of minutes," Mrs Gibson told Molly.

"Wait, I've been pacing for HALF AN HOUR? I thought I had only been walking around for couple of minutes!" Molly exclaimed. She stood up and ran upstairs saying how she needed to get ready.

"I said _almost _half an hour," Mrs Gibson muttered. But Molly hadn't heard her as she was already upstairs brushing her hair. A couple of minutes later, there was a knock at the front door and Mr Gibson got up to let Roger in.

"Hello Roger," he greeted. "We were just about to have tea and we hope you can join us."

"Thank you, Mr Gibson. I gratefully accept your invitation for tea. How is Mrs Gibson?" Roger asked.

"She is quite well," Mr Gibson answered.

"I am better than 'quite well', I feel brilliant. How are you Roger?" asked a voice gradually making its way closer to Roger.

"I'm fine."

"Come in, Roger." They led him to the dining room where the food was already set out. "I'm afraid Molly will be a little bit late as she is sorting something out in her room, but she'll be here later. In the meanwhile, tuck in!"

Mr Gibson, Mrs Gibson and Roger were halfway through their meal when a soft voice interrupted them.

"I'm sorry I'm late," the voice said, and a young woman emerged from the shadows. Roger looked up and the food he had on his spoon never got to his mouth. He stared at the young woman he hadn't seen since he left on the ship and she was as beautiful as he could remember. His heart stopped beating and his eyes couldn't leave hers. Gracefully, she glided down to her chair and started to eat delicately, leaving no marks. Roger stared at her and saw her clothes fitted her perfectly and also the colour matched her eyes. The small flower in her hair made her eyes look even more striking. Her hair curled round her face beautifully and she was stunning in Roger's opinion.

Roger continued to watch her eat without any intentions of Mr and Mrs Gibson watching him as he stared at Molly. They completely understood. Ever since Roger had left, Molly had turned into a beautiful young woman. However, Molly had no idea that she had suddenly grown into a wonderful person. No one could have noticed because Molly kept herself shut out from the rest of the world ever since Roger had left.

A few minutes earlier, Molly was in her room, brushing her hair. She inspected herself in the mirror. _I don't know what's really special about me. My curls are too thick and my face is too long. This dress doesn't fit me at all. It's too tight! _However, Molly knew she would have to live with it. Molly heard a knock on the door and decided to wait until dinner to make her appearance. She didn't want to seem too eager. Instead, while she waited, she finished off her sewing. Soon, she was so immersed in her sewing; she didn't notice that tea had already started. When Molly realised the time, the others were already half way through their tea.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Molly said from the hallway. She stepped into the dining room and sat down in her chair and began to eat. Mr and Mrs Gibson also continued eating but Molly had no idea that Roger's eyes were on her. After she had finished, she looked up and saw Roger was staring at her. As soon as her eyes met his, his cheeks went red and he looked down. Molly sighed. _It's going to be a long night, _she thought.


End file.
